


Big Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long time ago, an angel was created. And he was the most beautiful and wise of all his brothers and sisters, and would go on to do amazing things. But first-- he had to be born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a study of Castiel and how he was created. I tried to make it as beautiful of a description as I could, given Castiel is an immaculate being and his complexity is incomprehensible and almost garish in it's nature. Enjoy.

In the beginning, there was impenetrable darkness. There was absence. There was a hole in a universe that could only be filled by an angel. An angel that was mutated, self-destructive, and malfunctioning. An angel with too much heart, that would grow to share it with two boys in 1967 Chevrolet Impala, but not for the better part of an eternity.

When Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, was created, there was light. Garish as it was, and though it burned like acid in an environment dominated by obeying soldiers, God himself looked down on this celestial being, and told his other children, “Do not worry yourself with this one. His time will come.”

Who knew that Castiel’s time of greatness would reach it’s peak standing in an empty field, an old drunk at his side, the righteous man and the king of the underworld before him?

"This is not the prophecy!" The angels would scream at the top of their lungs, "This is wrong!”

And yet, their immaculate Lord stared down at Castiel, a smiling teasing the corner of his divine lips, “Nothing is wrong,” He would whisper, just low enough for his children not to hear. An angel like Castiel couldn’t be subjected to the narrow lines of right and wrong.

And when Lucifer destroyed the Angel of Thursday, and Castiel appeared before The Lord, it would seem as though all his eager attempts of righteousness would have been for naught. But The Lord looked at Castiel and recognized him as his greatest invention, which would have been blasphemous if he’d hadn’t viewed Castiel as a human.

Castiel was, aside from a little grace in that overgrown heart of his, a human. And because such beauty should be eternal, God sent him back down to Earth, with a single message— to share that too-big heart with those brothers, because they’re going to need it.

In Castiel’s true beginning, there wasn’t darkness. There was the Earth’s sun, beating down on Dean Winchester— bloody and beaten— as he mourned his brother’s death. Castiel wasn’t born when he was created. Castiel was born when the eldest Winchester looked up at him, and Castiel knew that he had a job to do.

A very, very long time ago, Castiel didn’t exist. And when Gabriel danced down into Heaven, God warned him, “Don’t go near that empty space over there, Gabriel. We have big plans for that empty space.”

Very big plans indeed.


End file.
